


More Than Just Practice

by werewolf670



Series: Haikyuu: For The Love Of The Game  one-shot series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anime, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu smut, IwaOi Week, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Tsukishima x Yamaguchi, akaashi x bokuto - Freeform, daichi x suga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, one shots, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolf670/pseuds/werewolf670
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of your favorite characters and ships of Haikyuu! Lots of fluff and smutty times between pairing. I'm not good at summaries so here we go! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Dachi x Sugawara  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> *  
> enjoy

After school practices have always been a normal thing for Dachi Sawamura Captain of Karasuno High Volleyball club, but today he wasn't feeling up to practice. Why? you ask because his best friend and setter was looking hot as hell. He wanted to do nothing more than make his Setter know how much he loved him, but due to practice he had to wait. The Two of them had been dating for two years now and every moment together has been wonderful, but coming to practice a little horny was not a good idea. Practice hadn't even started and he was ready to get practice over with so he could have Sugawara to himself.

" Lets get practice started!" Hinata wines looking in my direction. "Fine." I say half excited that practice will hopefully end quickly if we hurry and start.  
meanwhile Suga walks over to his captain as he looks over at their Crow children doing their warm ups. " You look very impatient" Suga says eyeing his captain suspiciously . "Well your the cause of that." he says low enough only for his beautiful Setter to hear. " Are you guys gonna be this lazy all practice?" Nishinoya asks ,knowing full well that's happening on the side of the court.  
"Guess we should get started,Huh? Suga asks looking a little sad to be interrupted . " Yeah I guess we should" I reply looking equally depressed. 

~AFTER AN ETERNITY OF PRACTICE~  
"Suga and I will stay to clean the gym." I say grabbing Suga pulling him toward the cleaning supplies store room. I can feel their eyes on us as we are walking away ,though some are confused while some of the others understand what's about to happen. Suga grabs Dachi's hand as they run to their destination, Sugawara is the first to speak as he closes the door behind him."You really couldn't wait?" Suga asks as he's interrupted by Dachi's lips on his. " No, Not when your this sweaty and hot." His breath is warm on Suga's neck, leaving kisses in his path slowly grinding his lover. Suga tries to adjust to his partners rhythms without moving from his spot that Dachi has pinned him to. Dachi moves his hands up and down Suga's waist and hipbones causing Suga to moan and the pleasure of being this close to Dachi. They had to pick up the pace or both of them would surely combust in anticipation. Dachi was breathing hard as he undressed Suga one handed as he ran his hands up Suga's practice shirt. The two of them at a loss for words as the hormones and bodies did most of the work. Suga moaned when Dachi rubbed him through his now damp shorts and massaged his nipple. Dachi needed more of his parner,he needed all of him to himself now and forever. Suga pushed Dachi back as he feel on top of his partner; it was Suga's turn to discard the rest of their clothing. Dachi after being freed of his clothing flips over so that he is again on top of Suga, They both now lay naked on one another as Dachi remembers something important, they don't have what they need to release their tension they have caused themselves. Suga and Dachi now shocked and feeling stupid at how they could forget lube and other necessity's.  
"Damn, we're going to have to fix how hard we are before we leave this room' Dachi says, not satisfied how their moment was ruined cause of unpreparedness. Both Still hard, they work to release some of the pressure, through the fits of moaning and gripping each other. "I'm Go-nna! " Suga exclaims as he reaches his climax . Dachi finishes jerking them both off at the same time hard before they come " Me too" is all Dachi can say before he screams Suga's name before he comes leaves Suga left in a mess of their fluids.  
They roll off of each other and quickly clean themselves . After the chaos they caused is now cleaned they quickly make their way to the locker room to change back in to their school clothes. Looking over to Sugawara, Dachi says " when we get to my place we are going to do this right" The duo then make their way quickly to Dachi's place to being the long waited round two.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic that contains smut. I'm not that great with punctuation and I may misspell something so I'm sorry ahead of time, Please leave feedback so that I can improve my writing or just comment suggestions.


End file.
